Disturbing Love
by OyashiroMetaKnight
Summary: King Dedede is in love with someone, and it causes Escargon, Sword, and Blade to be worried about it. Who does Dedede like? Why are they worried? Is Dedede really not hopeless?


King Dedede was in his throne holding some paper and a pen. He was going to write a letter, but unfortunately he didn't even know how to write. "Ugh!" He shouted. Dedede was very upset. He needed someone to write it for him. He didn't want someone else to write it for him was because of the type of letter. Dedede couldn't ask someone to write a _love letter _for him! "What's the matter, your majesty?" Escargon asked. Dedede sighed and took a deep breath. "I want to write a letter, but I can't even write." He replied. Escargon went closer to Dedede to ask another question. "What kind of letter?" He asked. "I could write it for you." Dedede grabbed his giant hammer thing and hit Escargon on the head. "You don't need to know!" He screamed. Meta Knight's eyes turned pink. "What are you doing here?" Escargon asked. Meta Knight nodded and walked away quietly.

"Escargon, I'll just tell her myself!" Dedede shouted cheerfully as he walked to the door. "Wait, tell who what?" Escargon asked. Dedede opened the door. "Stop asking questions." He said as he left.

Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade were busy training, until there was a loud knock on the door. "Come in." Sword said politely. Escargon opened the door and walked into the room. They were shocked because they didn't expect it to be Escargon. "What is it, Escargon-dono?" Meta Knight asked. Escargon sighed. "Dedede has been acting strange lately." He said. "I think something might be bothering him." Sword and Blade looked at each other. "Hmm… Maybe you should investigate." Meta Knight said. What he said made Escargon angry. "I can't investigate!" He shouted. "I just need a normal answer!" Meta Knight walked to the door just like Dedede. "Escargon-dono, I cannot help you." He said calmly. "If you need help, try asking Sword and Blade. After he said that, he walked out of the door to check on Kirby.

After a long silence, Sword randomly yelled, "Maybe he's in love!" Blade and Escargon were surprised. "He's in love?!" They shouted. Blade ran to Sword and covered his mouth. "Sword, don't say that so loud." She scolded. Sword moved Blade's hand away from his mouth. "Okay, but it might be true." Sword whispered. "So do you think he likes a boy or a girl?" Escargon stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to remember something. "He _did_ say that he was going to tell her." He answered. "I don't know who he means by _her_." Sword stood up on a table and clapped. "Thank goodness, it's not me!" He shouted. "Blade's a guy too, right?" Escargon asked. Blade slapped Escargon and took off her helmet. "Do I even _look_ like a guy?! No, I don't!" She yelled.

Blade ran to her room. She was actually worried about something, and it had to do with Dedede. _"What if it's true?" _She thought. Blade banged her face on the wall. _"No, that will never happen… but what if it is true? Would he seriously think of me like that?" _She banged her face on the wall again. _"He wouldn't think of me like that, it would be so wrong- I guess it wouldn't be wrong. But he probably does like me…" _Blade looked out the window and screamed. "That would be IMPOSSIBLE!" She hollered.

The word "impossible" echoed through the hallway. It was so loud that maybe the cappies could hear it too. Dedede heard the word and hollered back, "POSSIBLE!" The word echoed just like "impossible" did.

Blade heard the word "possible" and stomped. "That was Dedede…" She said. "It's not like he knows what I'm thinking. He probably didn't even know that I said the opposite word." Sword walked into Blade's room. "Are you alright?" He asked. Blade looked at him and nodded. "Sword, do you think that Dedede possibly likes me?" She asked. Sword patted Blade on the head. "Maybe he does." He replied. "Escargon hopes that he doesn't."

After a long time, Blade was ready to tell Sword. It was something she wanted to say for a long time. "Sword, I find Dedede's fatness very attractive." She said. Sword's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!" He shouted. Blade's face turned a little red. "I said that I find Dedede's fatness very attractive." She said quietly. "I also think that Dedede's irresistible." Sword wasn't able to understand what was going on at all. It was just so weird! How could anyone think that Dedede is attractive and irresistible? _"So Blade's into fat people…"_ Sword thought. He looked under Blade's bed and saw a diary. Sword reached for the diary, grabbed it, and ran away.

Sword opened the diary and read the last page that was written on. It said: "_Dear diary, today Dedede was able to give himself a shower, so I secretly watched him. I saw his gorgeous, attractive fat stomach. He was so hot that I wanted to jump in front of him and make out with him… woof! Dedede looked up and almost saw me, so I ran away. I bumped into Escargon, the one who is trying to steal my Dedede away from me. I will NOT let him have my Dedede!"_

Sword looked up from Blade's diary. "That was… disturbing." He whispered. "Wait, she watched him take a shower?!"


End file.
